Next chapter of scary changes JXR!
by ans26
Summary: Renesmee and Jake, my version of the next chapter of Scary Changes, read this first, little fluff! RXR please!


He held her close in his lap, his arm around her waist and hers over his, perfectly united.

**Nessie POV**

It felt like in home in Jakes arms, and I'd never felt so relaxed and free before, I leaned my head back on to his shoulder. Jake leant in and kissed my neck so softly and sweetly, I was so absorbed by his touch, I barely registered his phone buzzing away. One of his arms untangled itself from my waist to see who it was. He saw the name and dismissed it hoping I hadn't seen, he returned to his old position.

"Who was it?" I questioned trying to sound light and fluffy, when really I was so curious I was tempted to grab the phone and check myself. "No one," he replied and he returned to kissing my neck. No way, I thought he was not getting away that easily, I turned around at stared at him. "Renesmee Cullen, why do you always have to get your own way," he paused and saw I wasn't giving up so he said "You won't like it, but oh well." He shamefully handed over his phone, and then stared at the floor.

Why was he so scared of my reaction, it couldn't be that bad could it? It only took two seconds to find the name that made the lump stick in my throat. Miley, the girl Jake had pretended to see to make me jealous. I suddenly snapped out of my flashback when she rang again. Before Jake could do anything I had answered the phone.

**Jacobs POV**

Why did Miley have to phone? I had to figure a way to tell her I never liked her, and that I'd always be in love with Nessie. It felt too cruel to just not tell her, she was feeling up my thighs a few days back. All of a sudden my phone starts beeping again, but before I can reach it Nessie had already answered, "Oh hey Miley," answered Nessie, I could tell she was trying to be all fake and girly.

"Uh, Renesmee hi, is Jacob there?" I could faintly here Miley reply. I could see the rage filling in Nessies face, so before she could say something she'd regret, I grabbed the phone. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Uh, hi Miley it's Jake, listen I'm sorry but things were never really working out between us, and well me and Ness," I paused trying to think of the right words "Look I love Ness, and I'm sorry but I never liked you, I just wanted to make her jealous."

**Nessie POV**

I barely registered what Jake was telling her, I tried to sound like I was ok with it, but I just got so angry. I got up off Jacobs lap and stood by the window just staring. I could hear the phone snap shut and Jacob walked over to me. The rage had simmered down and there were tears forming in my eyes. Oh great, I was going to cry, and then Jake was going to comfort me when I wanted to be mad at him. He brushed away a tear from my cheek and held me in his arms, cradling my head to his chest. As hard as I tried he still held me close even when I tried to free myself or thump against his chest. Angry tears were pouring down my face, but I was adamant on making him see how it hurt to see him and Miley. Once Id finally stopped I collapsed into his arms, and made his shirt very wet. I looked up to see his face pained, I felt bad so I had to sort myself out.

I touched his face, and I told him that I just needed a minute in the bathroom, he nodded so I quickly escaped to my bathroom. I locked the door, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, I had to clean myself up, so I washed my face and took a minute to compose myself. I sorted my hair out and adjusted my sweater and then walked back out. Jake was taking off his shirt to put on a fresh one as I entered the room. My breath stopped, his russet brown skin was perfectly shaped over his numerous big muscles, and god he was hot. He turned to face me and laughed at my frozen position. He came over to give me a hug, unfortunately with a shirt on. He whispered in my ear, "It's nice to know I have the same effect on you as you do to me." My face flushed as I tried to hide my face in his chest.

**Jacob POV**

It felt so good to have Nessie in my arms, she was trying to bury her face in to my chest. I tilted her face up so I could look in to those beautiful eyes. Her face was pink and I smiled knowing I could make her blush. I gently kissed her forehead, when she lifted her face up and her lips met mine. It was short and sweet, I broke away and I looked at her, she smiled that cute smile, and brought her lips back to hers, and the kiss wasn't so innocent anymore.

**Nessie POV**

Oh my god! I was kissing Jacob, I've been imagining this for a very long time. He'd kissed my forehead and suddenly that wasn't enough any more, his lips were so sweet and gentle against mine. He broke away and stared at me, I smiled and brought his face back to mine and the kiss deepened. My hands were tangled in his short hair, and one of his hands was round my waist, and the other was holding my face up.

Unfortunately we had to break away as Alice was calling for everyone to come down. I touched Jake's cheek and thought 'What could she want that has to ruin this moment.' He chuckled and followed me downstairs. All the family had gathered together except Esme and Carlisle who were hunting for a few days. My dad looked at me concerned, he had obviously heard what had gone on upstairs.

Dad please, I'm fine! I thought to my dad, his face softened and he held my mum close. Right everyone's here now!" said Alice smiling, "Well its Carlisle and Esmes hundredth anniversary, so we are throwing them a party!" Wow even though I am a half vampire, it still surprises me how old they really are, because no way in hell do they look it! My dad smiled at my thought.

"So it'll be when they come back from hunting, so tomorrow around lunch time. Now I've already told everyone else and the Denali's and the pack will be on a plane," she deliberated thinking, "Right now." She gave us all a job, thankfully in our couples, Rosalie and Emmet were hunting nearby, whilst Alice and Jasper were decorating. Mum and were dad were having some alone time, before they picked everyone up from the airport, so gross! And I was preparing the food for us humans, whilst Jake was just watching.

I'd made burgers, chips, pizzas and hot-dogs, I knew the pack would finish it all. I also made a big chocolate cake, I think that was enough. I did all the work, and I occasionally got Jacob to stir the odd thing. I could feel hi eyes on me as I bent down to put the cake in the oven, my shirt rising revealing the small of my back, and it didn't help that I was wearing a skirt either. I turned round to see his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, I sighed and said "Would you stop gawking now!"

He suddenly shut his mouth, pretended to cough, and sat up straight looking in the other direction. I could see the blush on his cheeks, so I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's nice to know I have the same effect on you as you do to me," I whispered in to his neck.


End file.
